paw_patrolfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chase
To Chase to szczeniak policyjny rasy Owczarek Niemiecki. Jest kapitanem psiego patrolu. Najczęściej wybierany do misji. Jest policjantem, czasami szpiegiem. Zna język sów. Boi się chodzić do dentysty. W polskiej wersji głos podkłada Beata Wyrąbkiewicz. Chase ma 7 ludzkich lat. Wygląd Chase ma ciemnobrązową sierść jak przystało na owczarka. Jego pyszczek, brzuch i łapki są koloru piaskowego. Ma duże, zadarte ku górze uszy i brązowe oczy. Posiada czarną obrożę ze znaczkiem z gwiazdą policyjną. Jego strój jest granatowy z żółtymi elementami. Na głowie nosi policyjną czapkę. Na akcję zabiera plecak w którym ma np. megafon , sieć,albo działko na piłeczki. Charakter Chase to zabawny i miły piesek.Chętnie pomaga innym. Lecz kiedy Ryder wzywa pieski do bazy Chase stara się być poważny jak na kapitana przystało.Jest także odważny,lojalny i pomocny Relacje Marshall Jego najlepszy przyjaciel.Spędza z nim najwięcej czasu.Są dla siebie jak bracia. Zuma Lubią sie.Często rywalizują ale dla zabawy Skye Bardzo ją lubi. Często się z nią bawi. Nawet w pierwszym sezonie można zauważyć, iż zakochany jest w niej. Rocky Są dobrą parą przyjaciół.Często jest z nim na misji Rubble Rubble bardzo lubi Chase. Można powiedzieć ,że traktuje go jak starszego brata. Chase także lubi Rubble'a. Everest Pieski się bardzo lubią. W niektórych odcinkach razem są na misjach. W odcinku "Pups Save the Snowboard Competition", Chase wymyślił sposób jak Everest może wygrać konkurs. Suczka zrobiła tak jak jej powiedział. Podziękowała mu za to uśmiechem. Ryder Chase to pierwszy pies Rydera i zarazem pierwszy członek Psiego Patrolu. Bardzo lubi swojego opiekuna i zarazem przyjaciela. ''Burmistrzyni'' Chase lubi ją, podobnie jak inne pieski i Ryder. Często jej pomaga. Sweetie Są wrogami to on, udowodnił, że Sweetie jest złodziejką korony. Można powiedzieć, że jest jej największym wrogiem wraz ze Skye Cytaty Chase się tym zajmie,, ''Super szpieg Chase jest na tropie ''Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji, Ryder! " Te łapy pilnują prawa " "Kto złapie złodzieja? Chase wasz super szpieg " "Moje oko na niebie zaraz odnajdzie Ciebie" " Chase zajmie się tym smokiem" ,, Mój nos to wie! " ,, Oto łapy na straży prawa! " ,, Chase się tym zajmie w zupełnie w nowym miejscu ! " ,, Nigdy się nie bój!Chase jest tu! " - Pieski i statek widmo Ciekawostki *Chase jest pierwszym psem Ryder'a. *Ma alergię na pióra i sierść kotów *Posiada sprzęt szpiegowski. *Jest najszybszy z piesków *Jako jedyny piesek nosił buty *Zawsze gdy ma strój szpiega jest na misji. * Bardzo się lubią z Marshallem . Są dla siebie jak bracia. * Był dyrygentem w odc " Śniegowy Festiwal Piesków" * W odc ,, Psia misja: królewska korona " nosił garnitur i pilnował królewskiej korony * Jego imię w angielskim oznacza ,, pościg " * Prawdopodobnie boi się dentysty. * Ma najwięcej butów w jego strojach * W odc ,, Pieski i statek widmo " Chase był przebrany za superbohatera. Zabawka F-spin-master-psi-patrol-pojazd-szpirrregowski-chase-a-z-dronem-20072639.jpg|Zabawka Chase'a z pojazdem szpiegowskim Paw eeePatrol Swat Car with Chase3.jpg|Zabawka Chase'a z radiowozem 184aa172239555bb4248a227c.jpg|Maskotka Chase'a z innymi pieskami 21494646_Alt08.jpg 81iI-x-JOTL._SY355_.jpg prod_12181737712.jpg prod_2180014412.jpg pawpupsuperchase-inset1__31949.1467333899.jpg prod_1673291812.jpg prod_1723556312.jpg 51cfQ8U0J+L.jpg Paw Patrol Action Pack & Badge Air Rescue Chase Figure_pawpupbackairchase_20747.jpg Paw_Patrol_Spy_Chase_Action_Pack_Pup_and_Badge_2__09611.1440973328.1280.1280_250x250_crop_center.jpg full2.jpg 3308156_R_Z002A_UC17615415.jpg full3.jpg 151f3b270c9fdd230e6ca4a7aa116d58.jpg full5.jpg 999999-778988219294_1.jpg 50564120.jpg pawplshairchse__06606.1467337939.500.750.jpg 21551511_Alt01.jpg pawmissionpchasethree-inset1__90314.1484336777.jpg Spin-Master---PAW-Patrol---Sea-Patrol-Vehicles.jpg deluxefigures.jpg 51307467_Alt02.jpg 51307446.jpg 52129019 Alt01.jpg 52129122_Alt01.jpg 52129122_Alt02.jpg 52129141_Alt02.jpg 52128979_Alt02.jpg 0778988686379_A.jpg 06f24455-54fc-43da-9c83-fe7f127371e5_1.c78392bf379a048ee6e5bd4bd8496a27.jpeg Strach * dentysta Galeria PAW Patrol 1.jpg 640px-Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-22h56m41s234.png 0 (1).jpg Obrazek-Psi-Patrol.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg C3eq4n73vm7md8xwevsdq6xfg115imm3.jpg 4bb8e2cbd7d31978503cca96652ded40.jpg E3aeb5d2798611e38fe212fe268c46c4_8.jpg Chase_Dreaming.PNG Screen Shot 2014-11-06 at 10.59.19 PM.png I don't really go to dentist.jpg 10470859 603761083070720 1616847830306297408.jpg Nice catch.jpg PAW.Patrol.S02E02.Pups.Save.the.Penguins.-.Pups.Save.a.Dolphin.Pup.720p.WEBRip.x264.AAC.mp4 000504537.jpg PAW.Patrol.S02E02.Pups.Save.the.Penguins.-.Pups.Save.a.Dolphin.Pup.720p.WEBRip.x264.AAC.mp4 000163363.jpg Pp1957.png Psah18.png Mer(Other)11.PNG Maxresdefault (1).jpg 339982-1.jpg Psah3.png Maxresdefault.jpg Snapshot 17 (5-15-2014 5-05 AM).png PAW.Patrol.S02E03.Pups.Save.Jake.-.Pups.Save.the.Parade.720p.WEBRip.x264.AAC.mp4 000719785.jpg Pp453.png Paw-patrol-season-1-episode-21-now-tv.jpg PawPatrol Vol 3 EP02 screens.jpg Pups Save Christ mas.PNG Gfeurgttftcf.PNG 215-pups-save-a-friend-full-16x9.jpg 108-the-greatest-fire-pup-16x9.jpg Zuma sweaty.png Rubble pls skye also chase.jpeg Pp1961.png Awwwwwwwwwwww.PNG 1459809 619907738122721 4976586897868745848 n.png PAW Patrol Chase with the Baby Walrus Pup Winter 2.png PAW Patrol Chase Standardr.png 12112283 849317135181779 818374599985451457 n.jpg PAW Patrol Marshall Rubble Chase Summer Surfboard.png Pp1849.png Pp1246.png PAW_Patrol_Chase_Standard.png PAW_Patrol_Super_Spy_Chase_Running.png Chase's_Space_Case.jpg Pups Soccer 47.png Pups Soccer 48.png PAW_Patrol_Air_Pups_Chase_5.png PAW_Patrol_Pups_Save_a_Lucky_Collar_Cap'n_Turbot_Ryder_Chase_Rocky.jpg Pp1275.png Dinosaurs 24.png Dinosaurs 38.png Dinosaurs 43.png Pp459.png Pups Soccer 60.png 10949042 831610480236158 281573209 n.jpg 10949009 1539143109670181 1829742323 n.jpg 10948752 931477383538293 836420119 n.jpg PAW Patrol Air Pups Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye.png PAW Patrol Air Pups Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye 3 (1).png Pp1275.png Dinosaurs 24.png Dinosaurs 38.png Dinosaurs 43.png Pp2051~2.jpg 1434906703 youloveit ru shenyachii patrul koncept arty01.jpg 1434906660 youloveit ru shenyachii patrul koncept arty05.jpg Pp2033.png PAW_Patrol_316A_Scene_25.png Chase_PNG.png|Chase chase_x_skye__18_by_tomodachismash-da5luxc.png|Pieski ratują linoskoczka All_Star_Pups!_8.jpg|Gwiazdy filmowe Canon.jpg|Pieski ratują dzień sportu Everest and Chase in LongJohns.png|Chase i Everest Pieski ratują Skarb Wilbura Chase_X_Skye_3.jpg|Hop , hop boogie Quest_for_the_Crown_2.jpg|Chase w serii 4 Quest_for_the_Crown_15.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_16.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_24.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_27.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_33.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_36.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_37.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_39.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_55.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_62.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_78.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_5.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_81.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_88.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_90.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_93.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_95.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_94.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_98.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_99.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_112.jpg Bsk22.png Vlcsnap-2016-09-01-20h15m29s059.png|Chase w dżungli PAW_Patrol_315_Scene_42_Chase.png Vlcsnap-2016-09-01-20h18m15s985.png PAW_Patrol_Pups_Save_Sports_Day_Scene_2.png Pup-Fu!39(Guess_what_happens_here).png Pp2343.png|Chase i Everest PAW_Patrol_Pups_Save_Sports_Day_Scene_24.png Sea_Turtles_(Chase).png ROYAL PAWS.jpg PAW Patrol 2018 Theme Concept Art.png Pups_Ducking.png -The-New-Pup-Screenshot-paw-patrol-38432066-1280-720.png QWfAy.jpg Image.jpg PAW_Patrol_Pups_Save_Apollo_Scene_21.jpg Royally_Spooked_05.jpg Royally_Spooked_07.jpg Royally_Spooked_08.jpg Royally_Spooked_14.jpg Royally_Spooked_19.jpg Royally_Spooked_21.jpg Royally_Spooked_27.jpg Royally_Spooked_40.jpg Screen_Shot_2014-11-11_at_12.11.39_AM.png Quest for the Crown 21.jpg Royally Spooked 44.jpg Quest for the Crown 32.jpg Royally Spooked 15.jpg Royally Spooked 37.jpg Royally Spooked 51.jpg Royally Spooked 02.jpg Royally Spooked 17.jpg Super_Chase.jpg Super_chase_away.JPG 324-buddys-new-home-16x9.jpg PAW_Patrol_Pups_Save_Sports_Day_Scene_10.png ChxE19.png ere.jpg gallery-chase4.jpg gallery-chase5.jpg gallery-chase6.jpg maxresdefault1234.jpg|Chase i Marshall Pp-characterart-chase.png Pp163.png Pp166.png Rocky_and_Chase_at_the_hoedown.jpg paw_logo.png PAW_Patrol_Cap'n_Turbot_Captain_Chase_Pups_and_the_Ghost_Pirate.png|Chase i Kapitan Turbot Chase's_cute_face.jpg Chase_Yawning.PNG Chase04040404.jpg Pp2350.png Vlcsnap-2016-09-01-20h13m45s470.png PAW_Patrol_315_Scene_41_Chase.png screenshotLarge01.png Poor_Skye.jpg Chase_-_Construction.png Wild_Ride_5.jpg Wild_Ride_6.jpg Wild Ride 25.jpg PAW_Patrol_322_Scene_3.png Pp752.png Redneck_dawg.png You_Have_A_Bowl_On_your_Head.png|Chase i Marshall bracia Skye_(Chase_worried).png Something_make_me_sneeze.jpg Chxe1.jpg Chxe13.png ChxE.png Chxe11.png ChxE10.png PAW Patrol 322 Scene 17.png -!.jpg O41.png Skye_(Chill_out_Chase).png Royal Throne 90.jpg Royal Throne 114.jpg Mission PAW Preview HD.png Royal_Throne_3.jpg Royal_Throne_21.jpg Royal_Throne_23.jpg Royal_Throne_78.jpg Royal_Throne_63.jpg Royal_Throne_64.jpg Royal_Throne_107.jpg Royal_Throne_97.jpg Royal_Throne_110.jpg Royal_Throne_102.jpg Royal_Throne_59.jpg Royal_Throne_38.jpg Royal_Throne_26.jpg Images (11).jpg Pobrane (31).jpg Images (25).jpg Pobrane (24).jpg Royal Throne 98.jpg Chase_and_Marshall_in_the_pumpkins.jpg Pp2481.png TrxS.jpg Baby_Octopus_7.jpg Baby_Octopus_10.jpg Baby_Octopus_11.jpg Baby_Octopus_12.jpg Baby_Octopus_30.jpg Baby_Octopus_31.jpg Baby_Octopus_34.jpg Baby_Octopus_59.jpg Baby_Octopus_61.jpg Baby_Octopus_94.jpg Baby_Octopus_29.jpg Baby_Octopus_80.jpg Baby_Octopus_27.jpg Baby_Octopus_6.jpg Dude_Ranch_Danny_1.jpg Dude_Ranch_Danny_3.jpg Dude_Ranch_Danny_4.jpg Dude_Ranch_Danny_7.jpg Dude_Ranch_Danny_12.jpg Dude_Ranch_Danny_16.jpg Dude_Ranch_Danny_17.jpg Dude_Ranch_Danny_18.jpg Dude_Ranch_Danny_19.jpg Dude_Ranch_Danny_22.jpg Dude_Ranch_Danny_23.jpg Dude_Ranch_Danny_24.jpg Dude_Ranch_Danny_25.jpg Dude_Ranch_Danny_26.jpg Dude_Ranch_Danny_28.jpg Dude_Ranch_Danny_29.jpg Dude_Ranch_Danny_30.jpg Dude_Ranch_Danny_31.jpg Dude_Ranch_Danny_32.jpg Dude_Ranch_Danny_33.jpg Dude_Ranch_Danny_34.jpg Dude_Ranch_Danny_36.jpg Pirate_Pups_25.jpg|Chase i Rocky jako piraci . SPOT pawpatrol-512f9518e4.jpg|Pieski i Tracker jako piraci iytjncnjyu.png Pirate_Pups_18.jpg Pups_Save_the_Pier_(HQ).png PAW_Patrol_Pups_Save_the_Songbirds_Scene_37.jpg Chase_diving.jpg Shark_30.jpg 419-sea-patrol-pirate-pups-to-the-rescue-full-16x9.jpg Puplantis_1.jpg Puplantis_58.jpg Puplantis_61.jpg|Chase jako psyrenka Puplantis_68.jpg|W tle miasto Puplantis! Chase's_Pup_Tag.png|Odznaka Chase 'a Ch X E.jpg Royal_Kitties_37.jpg Royal_Kitties_30.jpg 710106727_1280x720.jpg Marshall_and_Chase_at_the_mission.jpg Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Zatoki Przygód Kategoria:Owczarek Niemiecki